


A Good Indication

by corvidae9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BFFs, F/F, Pregnant Ginny, roomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidae9/pseuds/corvidae9
Summary: Ginny's best friend has always been there for her.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 16





	A Good Indication

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in LJ comm witchwinter, written for ireneadler.

Luna knelt on the plush bath mat next to the tub, her head resting on one forearm as the other trailed through the lavender-scented bubbles and cool water, fingers just barely tracing the soft skin poking barely through the surface.

"Hello in there, darling," she said loudly, though her tone was soft and sweet. "How are you today?"

A very unladylike snort was the only answer as Ginny slid further into the bubbles. "If the squirming is any indication, I'd say 'bloody well peachy'."

"That's a wonderful indication, isn't it, darling?" smiled Luna, still focusing her attention over roughly the middle of the tub. "It's probably some sort of dance of bladder-squishing happiness."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Luna, but all Luna did was laugh. Loudly enough even that the overlarge baby somehow still managing to fit within the confines of the thin-stretched skin of Ginny's stomach jumped. Which in turn caused Ginny to twitch and slap at Luna's hand. "Nutter," she growled, losing any trace of vehemence as she trailed off on a sigh.

"I'm sorry," said Ginny after a long, quiet pause filled only with lapping water and skating fingers.

"Don't be," murmured Luna in a voice that might or might not be joking, tracing a circle around Ginny's no-longer-concave navel. "I really am."

Giggling, Ginny shifted slightly onto her left side in order to better face Luna. "Yes, so I'm not sorry for that. I'm sorry about all of this."

Luna tilted her head, her hand splayed on the downward slope of Ginny's belly, thumb pressing against what might be a foot or a knee or an elbow. "I'm not."

"It was just... such a bad idea," Ginny went on, absently petting Luna's wrist, though she took no notice of her comment. "Such a horrible idea. _One last one for good luck, Harry? Sure it has to work out, shouldn't it?_ I mean, clearly. That's how it works in stories, right? The hero shags his tragically doomed love interest one last time, goes off and vanquishes the evil, then disappears into the sunset, right?"

"Well," said Luna philosophically. "It worked."

"He doesn't knock up said lover and he damn well doesn't stick around a day or so, only to disappear with his best friends, one of whom happens to be his lover's elder brothe--RRGH," groused Ginny, splashing water up with her flailing hands.

"You could find him if you wanted to," said Luna, unphased as she flicked water out of her eye. "Only you don't want to, not really."

"Damn straight," muttered Ginny. "Don't want to. Don't care. But I'm still sorry." She hazarded a glance up at Luna, her bright red hair just now beginning to fall out of the loose knot at the base of her neck, not needing the question in order to offer the answer. "This shouldn't be his problem. Even less than it should be yours."

"Ah, but it's not my problem either," murmured Luna. "It's not a problem at all."

"I know," sighed Ginny, biting her lip as she threaded her fingers through Luna's. "I know. It's... you've been amazing to stay as long as you have. Just-- thank you."

"Mmm," said Luna, quiet as she idly made patterns in the bubbles with their joined hands. "He might want to know, though."

"He's fucking my brother and their best friend for his happily ever after. He doesn't need to know. Not now," Ginny said, adding quickly, "And that's fine. He should be free to shag anyone he wants. Isn't as if he's in love with me or whatever."

"That is fine," agreed Luna sensibly. "Because you don't love him, either. This bit of _whatever_ notwithstanding."

Ginny opened and shut her mouth once, deciding that there was nothing she could say that Luna didn't already know. "Right," she agreed with a nod, suddenly sure of her decision not to hunt Harry down until she was settled on her own. She shut her eyes again and tightened her grip on Luna's hand, as if to keep her from going anywhere at all.

"You know who you do love, though?" asked Luna, using a tone that was new and different; quiet and a little unsure, and made Ginny crack an eye open to make sure it was still her. The corner of Luna's mouth was pulled up in a tiny smirk.

"I--" Ginny started to say, changing her mind and raising an eyebrow instead. "Who?"

"Me," Luna said, her eyes on Ginny. "You love me so much, you worry there's no room for anyone or anything else." She lifted Ginny's hand to her mouth and Ginny could only watch as Luna kissed her palm carefully. "Except the baby."

Staring, willing to blame the sudden lack of oxygen on the baby that had take over her body so thoroughly, Ginny licked her lips and searched for an answer. It was true, yes, but she didn't know what to say or how to react just then. She'd been living with Luna for years in some sense, but the idea that she... that they...

Seeing that Luna was about to speak, Ginny cut her off by pulling a cheeky smirk, trying to buy herself some time. "Do I really?"

She should have known better. Luna tilted her head and set it back on her own forearm, the slight shift in her expression looking a little like regret. "Yes. Only--"

The Floo blazed up in the sitting room and Luna stopped, pulling away to stand.

"Wait!" said Ginny, tugging on Luna's hand. "Only what?"

"Only your mother is here," said Luna, reaching for the fluffy white towel spread on the rack and waiting. "And so you have to return to normal gravitational and seasonal conditions."

"Hello?" said Molly Weasley over the crackle of the flames from down the short hall. "Girls? Are you home?"

Frowning, Ginny managed to push up on her hands and knees, unselfconscious of the sodden knickers and bra that she'd been wearing when she'd flopped into the tub. Though she gladly accepted Luna's help in standing, she narrowed her eyes at Luna and hissed, "This conversation is not over."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," called Luna, though her eyes were again on Ginny. "Give us just a moment."

Ginny shouted, "Come on through, Mum!" as she wrapped herself in the towel, adding under her breath, "I'm serious."

Tucking a loose strand of damp hair behind Ginny's ear, Luna smiled and turned to leave Ginny to change, whispering, "Over enough."

###

At least half an hour before she'd actually activated the Floo connection, Molly Weasley had adjusted her hat once more before kneeling at the hearth. She'd set aside the basket she'd been clutching and took a handful of powder... then sat back on her heels and hesitated, chewing at her lip. At the time, Arthur's hand on the clock was still firmly at 'work', and Molly guessed she had about four hours before that would change. Four hours would give her more than enough time to visit Ginny, come home, have a good cry and then put dinner in the oven. Still, it was so hard-- Arthur had the nerve on several occasions to tell her that she was overreacting, but by mere virtue of the fact that he didn't otherwise discuss it, he let on that he was just as perturbed. She'd known him long enough by now that she hardly had to think to know that.

Tears threatened again as Molly thought that that sort of relationship was one her daughter was going to be deprived of for years to come. Turning her nose up at it on her own behalf was one thing, but the way things stood...

She pressed the heel of her free hand to her eye and spent those thirty minutes trying to convince herself that she was being a silly old woman, but her heart was absolutely broken at the idea of her youngest --her only daughter-- in the predicament that she was in. Twenty, pregnant, unmarried, unattached even; sharing a flat she wouldn't be able to keep without her dotty friend-- a nice enough girl to be sure, and such a help to Ginny so far, but there was no doubt she'd be moving house soon. No young woman wanted to be a nursemaid to someone else's child when she could be out having a good time and working on a life of her own. And her stubborn, heedless Ginny would be in trouble then, and too hard-headed to admit it and too... too... _stubborn_ to just come home.

Children needed to learn their own lessons in life, it was true, but the thought of her baby learning this lesson her own was one that Molly could not bear. There was no helping it, though, and with one last swipe at her eye, Molly finally managed to toss the powder into the hearth and call up the proper address for Ginny's flat.

No one was in sight, though the sitting room was as tidy as it ever was. "Hello?" she called, craning her neck to see past the hearth on the other end of the connection. "Girls? Are you home?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," called a voice that Molly recognized as Luna's. "Give us just a moment." A second later, there was a distinct splash of water and Ginny's voice adding, "Come on through, Mum!"

Molly stood, legs a little stiff from having sat still on them for so long, but she emerged from the Floo gracefully anyway thanks to years of practice. She set the basket in hand down on the coffee table and immediately began straightening the books and papers around it. That done, she shook out and fluffed sofa cushions for lack of anything else that presented itself as in need of tidying.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," said Luna from the doorway, absently spelling away what appeared to be wet patches on her shirt and trousers. "I was just helping Ginny out of the bath-- it's slippery you know, and centers of gravity are nothing to be trifled with. Can I get anything for you? Tea?"

"Bless your heart, dear," Molly said, genuinely grateful. "But I brought a little something that we can all have once Ginny joins us."

"Oh," grinned Luna, finally looking up as she approached Molly and hugged her. "You brought tea with you. I've found that it always tastes better when you make whatever it is you make, even if we follow your instructions to the letter. People seem to think it's a mother's prerogative, so I suppose we'll find out soon enough." Luna pulled away and picked up the basket with a little 'oof' and headed toward the kitchen, and Molly followed. "Though I don't suppose Ginny should have to fix tea anytime soon." She paused, looking up as in deep thought. "Perhaps once for purely experimental purposes. But after that, she'll have to fight me for the teapot," Luna finished, suddenly giggling.

Molly swallowed hard and patted Luna's cheek. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for Ginny." Blinking rapidly, she threw her hands up in a gentle gesture of 'oh dear' and then produced a handkerchief with which to dab at her eyes. "It's such a comfort, knowing she's not always alone here all of the time, and know, Luna, dear, that when you do move, I won't hold it against you at all all. If there's anything that Arthur and I can do for you, you've only ever to say so and we'll be there."

Luna stared at her for a long moment as she set the basket down on the counter. "Thank you. But I don't plan to leave. Unless Ginny's planned it, only I'm sure that she would have said so."

"Certainly, babies are precious dear, but they're more work than they may seem," sighed Molly. "Well. You'll see, I suppose."

"Were you ever tempted to leave yours?" asked Luna, inquisitive and not at all rude or cruel.

"I- I- No!" sputtered Molly nonetheless. "Good heavens, no! I mean, when you've multiple babies in dirty nappies spitting up and pulling each other's hair and clothes and making each other's bears disappear, Apparating to the Mediterranean and changing your name sounds a perfectly logical solution. But I never would have-- I loved them too much. Love them still just as much and even more. But that... that's different. They're _mine_."

"Yes, well. That's how I feel about that baby," said Luna, tone matter-of fact, though she was staring off at some unnamed point in space. "It helps that I feel the same way about Ginny, or that might be a bit problematic. But as it is, I don't plan to leave either of them as long as they want me around." She refocused her attention on Molly and added, "Which may in fact be limited after this afternoon, but one can only hope."

Molly was absolutely touched by the dedication inherent in Luna's statement. Not surprised, given they'd been inseparable for the better part of five years, but touched nonetheless. "Oh, Luna. It's just--"

"Hi Mum," said Ginny distractedly as she ambled in dressed in a blue and white printed sun dress, wet hair in a knot. She kissed Molly on the cheek, but managed to slip right out of her proffered hug as she turned to Luna, a hand on her round stomach as if steadying it. "You. Is that true, what you just said?"

Luna seemed to take the shift in conversation in stride, the set of her jaw making her answer obvious, though she spoke as though she were still offering tea and discussing gravity. "Yes, absolutely."

Covering her mouth with one hand, Ginny closed the distance between herself and her best friend, finally throwing her arms around Luna, nuzzling her cheek and murmuring words that Molly couldn't hear. Luna nodded quickly and suddenly they were _kissing_ and Molly's eyes flew wide, all of the pieces of the story falling into place as surely as Luna's hands crept around Ginny as far as they could reach. Molly took a step back and then another and another until she was back in the sitting room, dabbing at her eyes yet again for a different reason entirely. Her heart was lighter than it had been in the months since a belligerent Ginny announced that she was pregnant, wasn't disclosing just who the father might be and arsed if she cared what anyone thought of that. With Luna at her shoulder, of course.

"Err, Mum--" said Ginny from the doorway, her fingers tight through Luna's.

"You know, dear," Molly said, patting the pockets of her dress. "I just realized that I promised your father I'd make his favorites for dinner tonight, and it'll take me absolutely forever to get it all together--"

Ginny stopped her with a hug. "You're alright with this, Mum?" she said quietly, her eyes giving away just how much she needed that answer to be 'yes' even if she swore ten minutes later that she didn't care.

Molly smiled crookedly and held her as tightly as she dared with the baby between them. "Your brother is in Patagonia with Harry and Hermione, and lord knows what they get up to," she said with a smile, a solid attempt at humor to stave off anything else. "I'm afraid an elder sibling has beat you to the scandal once again."

Actually laughing, Ginny mumbled, "Thank you."

"Be happy, love. It's all we ever wanted for you, your father and I," Molly whispered. Pulling away and patted Ginny's stomach and added with a nod, "And you! Be good to your mum!"

"You'll come back though, won't you, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Luna.

Molly folded her into a huge hug next and sighed, "Of course. I just wish you'd call me 'Mum', dear. Or 'Molly' if that's too familiar."

Luna squeezed her even closer and Molly could feel the girl grinning against her shoulder. "Thank you, Mis- Molly-- Mum."

"Miss Molly Mum," snickered Ginny. "There's a new one."

"Hush, you," said Molly, swatting at Ginny's shoulder though her hand was still on Luna's elbow. "Listen to me. There's tea laid out in the basket-- just tip it over and let it flow out on its own," she said, her tone suddenly businesslike, though she trailed off with a contented sigh. "I always did like that spell. At any rate, I should go." Molly made her way to the hearth and took a handful of Floo powder, her eyes darting to the girls and back. "Would you girls like to go shopping? Saturday. Lunch after? My treat."

"Lunch before," said Ginny, curling into Luna's side. "I get hungry and I like to sleep in."

"She does," said Luna. "It's inspiring."

"Of course, dear," smiled Molly. "You should take advantage while you can."

Molly couldn't help another round of cheek kisses and half hugs before finally Flooing home to the Burrow, switching on the WWN and relaxing into her chair, knitting in hand. Dinner after all had been put together first ting in the morning when she'd needed something to occupy her hands, and she had a new project that was going to need attention.

###

Luna watched Mrs. Weasley spin away into the flames, feeling as though she were made entirely of candy floss and flesh-covered helium, her toes gripping at the pile of the carpet so she wouldn't float away despite the arm firmly around Ginny. Once Molly was gone, Luna turned to the girl smashed up next to her expecting fully that any words that came out of her mouth would spring fully formed in heart-shaped bubbles, float up and splat on the ceiling to spill the sound out. Only she didn't get the chance to find out.

"Don't do it," growled Ginny, eyes set hard. "Don't you dare."

Luna said nothing, but flattened her toes and reminded herself to breathe, waiting to hear what she didn't dare say.

"Don't start telling me that you wish you hadn't forced me. That you hadn't wanted to say anything because you didn't know how I'd take it," said Ginny all in one breath, the fact that she was just as tall as Luna in her favor as she leaned in and pointed and played a very convincing mother bear. "Don't tell me I should think about it, or that I'm under a lot of stress and in no condition to break anyone's heart, because I damn well know what I want and I meant what I said. I do love you. And you know it! You said so first!"

Ginny's posture indicated that she wasn't quite done, so Luna let her finish.

"Which reminds me! If you're so smart and you knew all along, why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Luna could only smile as she hazarded a hand to Ginny's shoulder, carefully sliding it up to her neck when she didn't shrug it off. "Was that what I was going to say?"

"Yes," said Ginny, losing a bit of steam, relaxing into Luna's hand.

"Funny. I would have sounded just like you," Luna said quietly, her thumb skating along Ginny's soft skin. "Go on then. Why didn't I say anything earlier?"

"Because," Ginny said as she leaned into Luna's hand, and though Luna had comforted her a hundred times before, her heard was beating so hard in her chest, she could almost hear it as clearly as she heard Ginny passing off her own fears as belonging to Luna. "Because you were afraid that it would change things-- break things. Because you didn't think you could go back to normal if I'd said you were wrong."

Pressing her forehead to Ginny's, Luna shut her eyes and smiled. "It's a good thing I wasn't wrong, then."

###

Arthur knew Molly had gone to see Ginny by the food scents he caught on entering through the back door of the Burrow. He set his case down carefully next to the counter and pulled his cap off, giving it a half-twist in his hands as he ventured into the sitting room.

"Molly?" he called out, just loud enough to be heard. "Molly, dear?"

"In here!" called Molly, her voice cheerful, and Arthur raised an eyebrow as he walked the rest of the way into the room. "Hello, love," she said, setting aside her knitting to stand and greet him, hugging him tightly. "How was your day?"

"Err--" said Arthur. "The usual. Molly--" he pulled back just enough to be able to take a better look at her. "Are you-- are you alright?"

"Yes of course, dear," scoffed Molly, brushing a bit of lint off of his shoulder. "Why wouldn't I be? Don't be silly."

"I see," said Arthur agreeably, not knowing just how to ask why she wasn't in tears or scouring something vigorously. Then he had it, though he felt like an utter arse for doing so. "How's Ginny doing?"

"She looks wonderful," sighed Molly. "Positively aglow-- you remember back when I was expecting William-- well-rested. And well-taken-care-of, just like I _always_ was, dear, and good thing too, because mark my words, it'll be any day now."

Arthur was speechless. It was as if the fairy of family disagreements and untenable bones of contention had stepped in and fixed the unfixable rift between his wife and daughter. All he needed to know now was what sort of sacrifice might be required and in whose name it ought to be dedicated.

"Really? Is that so?" he finally managed, grinning hugely as he gave Molly a little squeeze and a shake.

"Yes!" giggled Molly, slapping at his hands like a teenager. "Yes. She's fine. They're fine," she said, turning away to retrieve her knitting. "Now, I know-- I've already made plenty of socks for the baby, but I simply couldn't help myself."

"Oh?" asked Arthur, eyeing her project with interest. "...Rainbow. Very precious." He didn't know what else to say-- they were socks, and he was still busy being thankful.

Molly set her hands on her hips and looked as though she had something to say. Arthur _knew_ that look. "Ahh," he said, crossing his arms and waiting for the explanation.

"About that, darling," said Molly. "You should probably have a seat."

###

"Be still," Ginny groaned as Luna jostled her, batting at Luna's hands even as Luna reached for a biscuit off of the coffee table they'd dragged into the bathroom. The water sloshed around them in the enlarged tub, but Luna kept a hold on Ginny and prevailed, sliding back down to settle in again, facing Ginny with her prize.

"No," Luna mumbled through a big mouthful, popping the rest of the biscuit into Ginny's mouth.

"'M trying to nap," Ginny said as she chewed. Her words were garbled, but Luna understood them perfectly.

"I know," Luna said, then swallowed. "But not all of us are already so full of baby that there's only room for half a sandwich before it's naptime." her hand drifted back to its place at Ginny's stomach, while the fingers of the other hand were still only in a position to stroke a bare shoulder blade, given that arm was pinned under (a thankfully more buoyant) Ginny. Their legs were tangled in a knot that Luna imagined might never be unraveled; maybe even just after one more twist.

"Mmm," sighed Ginny, reaching blindly behind herself for a teacup, indiscriminate as to whether it was hers or Luna's. "Can we have bathtub tea parties all the time?"

"Of course," Luna murmured into Ginny's shoulder, smoothing hands over Ginny's stomach until she again found a protrusion that might be ankle or knee or elbow and poking.

Ginny laughed as the baby squirmed. "And will you still want to touch my fat stomach when there's no baby inside?"

"Will I still be allowed to poke at you?" said Luna, doing so again, rewarded promptly by another giggle.

"Absolutely not. No poking," said Ginny, feet wiggling as she did.

"None?" Luna said, her thumb leaving the safe haven of Ginny's stomach and sliding up the side of her ribcage, sliding forward until it brushed a n unnaturally dark and now-bare nipple. Inhaling almost as harshly as Ginny did, the fact that she was allowed to do so seemed something so tenuous as to be something she only imagined to be true. As if Ginny might slap he hand away and ask just what she might be thinking and where exactly her clothes had gone and remind her offhandedly that just because she slept with women these days didn't mean she'd want Luna. Instead, the teacup in Ginny's hand wavered and clicked against her teeth and Luna pressed a warm, open-mouthed kiss to Ginny's collarbone with a silent murmur of thanks, her fingers purposefully moving again.

There was a crash over the side of the tub that Luna could only assume was the teacup, given that Ginny's hands were now free to thread through her hair and pull her face up, harder than was strictly necessary, Luna thought, but then she didn't mind when she caught on to Ginny's intent. Her mouth crashed into to Ginny's for only the... was it the fourth time now? Fifth? The fifth time, and something small and unnecessary inside of her broke; something that spent too much time assuring her that Ginny wouldn't ever love her the way she loved Ginny. Without it, her hands were free to roam the planes and dips of warm skin beneath them, her tongue welcome to explore and map out every precarious centimeter of the inside of Ginny's mouth, her heart welcome to lay claim on the baby between them as hers-too-damn-it.

Luna kissed her hard, eyes shut though she peeked now and then as she re-tilted her head to catch a little more of Ginny's whimpering mouth, but did it only to reassure herself that she was not in fact imagining this and that Ginny was still more-than-ok.

Deep down, Luna knew she ought to have no worries. The squirming was a good indication.


End file.
